memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DSG2k
I'll no longer be contributing to Memory Alpha. I came here under the impression that MA, despite having a slightly wonky canon policy, would abide by the facts and its own rules. I was mistaken on both counts, and even daring to have that expectation (even unverbalized) led to hostile posts from admins. I'll make no further contributions to such a place. They won't even let me delete my account. My contributions to Trek research online will continue at ST-v-SW.Net. - DSG2k 00:00, 28 August 2006 (UTC) :Well, I'm sorry to hear this. I'm personally getting tired of contributors storming out because either A.) they can't follow policy; B.) they think things should be done their way, rules be damned; C.) they think every comment and reversion is a personal attack against them; or D.) other users don't agree with another user's interpretation of "facts". (For the record, you fall into the latter category). You're at least the third contributor in the last few weeks who has left because they couldn't handle the rules and regulations set forth by the community, and to make matters worse in this case, you misinterpret our actions as not abiding "by the 'facts'" and our own rules and an admin's comments as "hostile". And as for deleting the account, the reason we won't "let you" delete your account is because we can't – once an account is created, it's there to stay. Anyway, I am quite frankly sick of all this nonsense, but I respect your decision and wish you luck on your research. --From Andoria with Love 00:27, 28 August 2006 (UTC) Failure to think critically and logically is not a difference of opinion or interpretation. Failure to abide by your own stated rules and the facts of the case do not "make matters worse" in regards to me, but to the community itself. If so many people are leaving these days, then maybe that should be the community's cue that it has a problem, whether with the active general pool or with the administration, or both. Having a celebrity about didn't help, probably, since bringing even that Threshold-quality logic to to the table with celebrity status made most cave. In any case, the Creative Commons License only functions in an environment of trust. People contribute with the expectation that their contributions will be handled fairly. That didn't happen at all; I no longer trust MA, so it doesn't get anything more from me. That's all this is about. (unsigned by User:DSG2k) ---- It might be best to just leave this talk page as-is, without trying to continue any discussion that DSG2k is not interested in continuing. DSG2k has made clear that he doesn't want to contribute any further, and that should be it. Some comments, mainly directed towards any uninvolved reader, though: *The discussion that led to this, including my comments that were deemed "hostile" by DSG2k, can be found at Talk:Briar Patch. Judge for yourself... *After comments in that regard on my talk page, I explained (on IRC) that it wasn't my intention to be "hostile" towards DSG2k, and that what was apparently considered a "snide remark" was actually intended to make a relevant point while trying to liven up the discussion a bit at the same time. Obviously, not everyone got that, and for that I apologized. *I still believe, though, that the eventual outcome of that discussion was the right one. It's not as if DSG2k's position regarding this was free of speculation and based on undeniable fact - in fact, with or without "writers intent", I feel that it is less speculation to have two homonymous phenomena with a nearly identical (and at least matching) description actually be "one" than to write two separate article about it. The fact that this was even intended by the author only adds to this. As such, I can't see where this outcome contradicts our content policies and guidelines. *Last but not least, I think that "they won't even let me delete my account" mirepresents the situation. Yesterday, on IRC, DSG2k asked whether it was possible to delete his account and further noted that he preferred all his additions to this site be removed. I told him that content removal is not an option because of licensing issues. I further told him that account deletion has never been done before on MA, is probably impossible, and needs to be discussed with the technical staff over at www.wikia.com (with which we share our account database) anyway. Obviously, this is nothing that we deny him out of spite, as this comment seems to imply. With that, I'm done with this talk page - thanks for reading. :) -- Cid Highwind 17:09, 28 August 2006 (UTC) ----